True love is fighting back
by Meguro-ku
Summary: Takuya likes Kouji, Kouji likes Takuya, And digimon who can make any human or digimon pregnant. Together creates trouble! Will Takuya survive these cruel months? Mpreg and Yaoi. Takouji DISCONTINUED! SEE PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

I was planing to do this a LONG time ago. I was too busy to ever start the first chapter! I would like to warn you,this fic contains Mpreg and yaoi. If you hate those or Takouji. Then this fic is not for you. All flames will be sent back to hell. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1 Secrets ( Takuya's pov)

My brown eyes awoke in the sunshine,it was morning. I looked over to see a sleeping Kouji. I guess I kept him up. But we were still in the digital world,no doubt about it. A few days ago,or seconds in the real world, Kouji and I said "I love you" to each other. I felt so happy and so sick. So what if we are young to say that. We love each other,and that's final. Oh,about the sickness, ever since then,I've been puking day and night. But Kouji was always by my side,conforting me,stroking my hair. ..! Uh oh..not again!

Blehh!

(Kouji's pov)

I woke up seeing a weird stain on my yellow shirt. I kept calm till I figure out what it was,"Oh gawd,eww!"

"I'm SO,SO sorry!" Takuya panic'd. I smiled," Don't worry,I can just wash it!" Somehow.."It'll match with the other stains.."

"Okay.."Takuya said laying back againest the tree,"I'm also sorry for waking you up."

"I needed to be woken up anyways.."

"Good morning!!" We both looked up at the way too cheerful zoe, If she was puked on I wonder if she be the same?

"Good morning Zoe.."

I watched her watching Takuya watching me watching Zoe. I hate to say this,if it wasn't for Takuya,I'd ditch 'em! I blinked as she pulled out a weird book,it read "Pregnacy signs". Hm,weird title for a book--Holy crap! Is Zoe pregnant?! In my mind I was freaking out,now I really want to ditch them. No..Takuya,he's sick with the flu and he needs me.

"Zoe..erm.."

"Yes?" She looked up from her scary book.

"Are you..with..child?"

" Pardon? What? Of course not! I can't have a child at such a young age." Zoe says."But.."She looks at Takuya. Wait,what?? Is she saying that..? Only someone idiotic think he's is pregnant!

"Your kidding,right?" I looked over at the confused Takuya. I REALLY feel sorry for him.

(Takuya's Pov)

I blinked,what are they talking about? Meanwhile I was thinking about something,something that I kept from the gang,It happened on one cold night I went to find some firewood. Only to be attacked by a weird looking Digimon. I didn't tell Kouji,I just didn't want him to worry about me,and he sure does worry about me when I'm not hurt.

I scratched my head,but..my goggles! Were are they?!

"Um..I'll be right back." They both nodded as I walked ran over to the forest. "Phew! It's hot out here" I said to my self,my knees shaky. A smiled appeared on my paled face when I saw my goggles I picked them up only when I felt like I was going to pass out,and so I did.

(Third person,hours later..)

Kouji,Jp,Tommy and Zoe all searched for Takuya,which haven't returned for several hours,all worried about him. "Takuya!" Zoe shouts."Takuya!!"

"Zoe! Look!" Tommy pointed out to a body. "Takuya!" Kouji gasped in disbleif,"Takuya!! " He shouts running over to him. He picked up the body of Takuya's,"He passed out."

"Thanks for pointing that out,Captin of the obvious!" J.P said causing Kouji to groan.

(Takuya's Pov)

I awoke seeing dark blue(A/N : If I'm wrong,sorry. I don't pay attention to eye color.)eyes.

"Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahh!"

Zoe ran up to us,"What,are you guys having a screaming contest? Holy--!" I guess she got the wrong message when she saw Kouji on top of me. She begin to stutter," I'll leave you two alone!"She ran off. We both blushed after that.

"Hey,Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

" I..love you" He said like he was going to run away . I grabed his wrists, "I love you too." I smiled at him. He smiled at me,which was kind of rare. Then his firm lips connected with mine. Soon all of our clothes were on the floor. "Kouji!" I panted as Kouji entered me,his finger was on my lips once he was done,"Shh." It seemed like it continued for hours and hours. I bet you were wondering if it was our first time,the answer is no. Just the other night Kouji and I..never mind. Either way it was over now. I layied on his chest,rustling from the bushes. "Aw crap" Kouji whispered. We both got our clothes on. We sat back down like nothing happened.

Zoe blinked, "Hey..what's that white sticky stuff on the ground?"She asked. We both panic'd.

"..Uhm..Bird poo." I said,finally it was over.

"Riiiighhtt.."

* * *

And so ends Chapter 1. I never wrote something like this before. Sorry that this chapter is sucky. D; 

Kouji: . . .Why am I gay in this?

Meghan749: 'Cause this is my fic!

Takuya : I happen to like it. w 

If you sent us a flame,it'll be transported to he nearest hell. Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Weeee! Chapter 2! By the way,I do NOT own digimon in any shape,form,data,liquid,solid,gas,flame,wind,ice,etc etc. 

Takuya woke up the next morning,feeling rather tired. He yawned scratch his chest,but it hurt. He noticed he gotten a few 'lumps' on his chest and his stomach looked a bit more round. He looked up,fear in his eyes, He saw Zoe and Kouji staring at him. "What the hell did you two do to me?!" He panic'd.

"Now,Takuya don't panic when you got alittle thing inside of you"Zoe joked.

"Panic?! This is the perfect time to panic! And don't joke about stuff like this. What's happening to me?" He sobbed. Kouji ran to him,before giving Zoe a ice cold glare.Then he confort him."It's okay,my love. We'll figure it out. I promise you that." Takuya nodded hugging him. All of this made Zoe go "Aww!"

Zoe begin to look at Takuya," Hmm, Fat stomach yet rest is skinny." Takuya growled while Kouji raised a brow. "Throwing up the last view days.." They both agreed to that. "Also I caught you two doing 'it' " They both groaned while Zoe was thinking more. "He always felt dizzy and passed out at times.."

"And..? "

"Either he's fat or he's pregnant!" Zoe exclaimed.

Takuya's eyes widen, "Wait..wait..wait..I'm fucking fat? Look who's talking! I'm not fat nor pregnant!" He shouts.

"He's pregnant."They both said,making Takuya cry again.

"Waaah!! I am not!" He choked on some sobs,"I'm a male!" He watched Zoe fliped a few pages in her book she secretly found. "Male pregnancy..Ah! Chapter 12. It says it's very rare! " Both raise a brow. They weren't dealing with a real world problem. This is the Digital world! Where everything is different. But time went faster in the digital world, nine months in the real world could be 2 weeks in the digital world. The world may never know. Kouji sighed.

Later that night..

Everyone was around the fire,Kouji,J.P,Tommy and ZOe. Wait,almost everyone. Takuya was by a tree,thinking about what happened today. Was he really pregnant or they were just joking.

"Blehh!"

"I am pregnant.."He whispered.Kouji ran over to Takuya,"Hey are you ok?"he asked. "I'm pregnant.."Takuya whispered. Kouji raise a brow,"You know Takuya we were joking."

"You guys were right, I am"  
Kouji sighed," I think we should get a pro to make sure it's true.."

Bokomon look at Takuya stomach while Neemon poked it. Takuya's eyes twiched,annoyied. J.P walked over poking it also. "Hmm..He's just fat.." Next,Tommy walked over poking him,"It looked like he ate a digimon.."

"Grr.."

Zoe sighed,"Both of you are wrong. He isn't fat..okay he is. Face it,it shows all the signs,he's pregant!" Everyone stared at her."Don't you pay attention in health class? Or when they sent the girls to one room and the boys to the other to show different stuff. we talked about growing,periods and pregnancy!"

J.P sighed,"maybe because they didn't tell us anything of that? Isn't he..she.. a male?"

Bokomon flipped pages,"hmm..Ah ha! Takuya," Did you see this digimon before?" He show'd Takuya a weird looking digimon. Takuya's eyes widen, 'that's the..one who attacked me..'

Flashie back!

(Takuya's Pov)

"Ahhh!" I shout as I was attack in the stomach. Wondering how I got in this mess? well..

(Flashie back in a flashie back! O.O )

I was in the woods searching for something to eat,or at least firewood. If it didn't then why is it called "the woods" ? I spotted some kind of berrys,I picked up some,I tried some out. They weren't have bad. Yet little did I know A digimon was in the bushes.

"Ahh!"

(End of Flashie backs)

Takuya frowned when Bokomon begin to talk. "It's name is pregnasmon. His special attack is curse thrower. It can cause anything with a stable form pregnant! Takuya did you see this Digimon ?"

"Yes.."He said simple

(Takuya's pov)

Well that explains everything..

Bokomon closed his book,"Your pregnant. Oh by the way,to make it complete you need to..Uhm..how do you humans say it? 'do it' with someone."

..Well this sucks..

"Wait,Am I that fat?"

"No,you look kind of chubby."Neemon pointed out. "Thanks.." I muttered.

Soon they all finally left me alone,but Kouji sat next to me next to the tree. I wonder'd if I was going to keep sitting here. Silece filled the air. I hated it. Kouji was now my lover,my boyfriend. How would he take it? "Kouji I.."

"Your pregnant..huh?"

"Yeah.." I looked away. "Do you hate me"  
"No! of course not!"Kouji said frowning. "I love her smile,your white teeth showing. Your smooth hair goes down to spiky. Your smooth skin.."He touch my cheek. I blushed. " I love you Kouji" I whispered. "I love you too."

Chapter done,I'm out of here!

Kouji :: Wait,just like that?

Afraid so,only because I'm tired,bored and hungry.

Takuya:: You know what I always do when I'm like that? I COOK something and go to SLEEP.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: I don't own digimon,M'kay? Good!

* * *

Takuya's stomach begin to grow. Now more faster. He has also had mood swings. He woke up seeing that..his lover was not by his side. It looked like it was midnight. He stood up trying not to step on his fellow travelers,"Kouji.."He whispered. His yellow shirt now went above his growing stomach. He frowned as he kept calling out his name,but louder. He saw foot prints following a long sandy path. Sand blowed around. Tears flowed in his eyes,"No.." He whispered. "He couldn't have ditched us.." He followed the dark sandy path before the foot print got covered up. "Kouji!" He calls out. He felt sand in his mouth after that,he ended up spitting that out. His face wrinkled,"Eww.." He felt something in his stomach,it felt all weird.Like a kick in the stomach,he begin to panic. He got on his knees,yelling out: "KOUJI!" He sobbed.He felt warm breath on his neck and a arm around him,the other on his stomach. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"Kouji,why?" He whispered back. Kouji shruged,not wanting to tell him for now. "Later" He whispered. "..?!" Kouji's eyes widen at Takuya's stomach. "It..It..It's kicking!" He said shocked,Takuya nodded kissing him.

"I love you,Kouji-kun.."

"I love you too.."He said back. "Maybe we should go back,with the others.Before they know were gone" Takuya nodded rubbing his..her..stomach.Meanwhile

Zoe blinked rubbing her eyes. She sat up yawning. 'Hm..! Takuya and Kouji are gone! Damn.. At least Tommy and..J.P? ' She thought looking at the sky,'I guess he's peeing behind a bush again' She sighed. How come she's always right?

Ziiip!

J.P came from behind the bush. "Hey..Zoe, Takuya and Kouji?" He whispered.Zoe shruged. "Maybe we should go find them.." Zoe nodded picking up Tommy while J.P picked up the sleeping Neemon and Bokomon. They made their way down the WRONG path.

* * *

Ah,crap. Their going the wrong way! Anyways,now that it's the weekend..more updates! I should be able to make one more chapter on this by the end of the weekend. :D 


End file.
